Le Mans: Ferrari (v6.6)
For the previous release of this event see Le Mans: Ferrari |Stages = 7 |Goals = 31 |RS = 100,000 |Gold = 25/100 |Manufacturer = FERRARI |Main Reward = 488 GTE (2016)}} |In-game description.}} :Car not owned: :Car owned: Le Mans: Ferrari ''(v6.6)'' was a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the FERRARI 488 GTE (2016), after . Le Mans: Ferrari (v6.6) opens Monday, October 8th 2018, and had a 7-dayThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM October 31st 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 7x24 hours later, 11PM November 6th 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. time limit from when the player starts. The FERRARI 488 GTE (2016) has been added to [[2016 Season (Endurance GT Racing)|2016 Season (Endurance GT Racing)]] in the Endurance GT Racing MotorSports group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Le Mans: Ferrari (v6.6) special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 01 (Stepping into the Ring) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Stepping into the Ring) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 488 GTE (2016) on Indianapolis Motor Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 01. Stage 02 (Assemble the Crowd) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Assemble the Crowd) are rewarded with 15,000 and 10 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 488 GTE (2016) on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca, Circuit de Catalunya, Suzuka Circuit and Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 02. Stage 03 (Training Day) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Training Day) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 488 GTE (2016) on Mount Panorama. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 03. Stage 04 (Innovation) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Innovation) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2015), AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2015), NISSAN GT-R LM NISMO (2015) and FERRARI 488 GTE (2016) on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 04. Stage 05 (Le Mans Begins!) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Le Mans Begins!) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 488 GTE (2016) on Circuit des 24 Heures. 9,500, (+ 2,360 CRB) and 1,750 Fame Rewards for 26th place are: 4,900, (+ 1,210 CRB) and 900 Fame}} 13,550, (+ 3,375 CRB) and 2,480 Fame}} 9,050, (+ 2,250 CRB) and 1,690 Fame}} 19,500, (+ 4,860 CRB) and 3,570 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 05. Stage 06 (Things Go Crash in the Night) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''Things Go Crash in the Night) are rewarded with 25,000 and 20 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 488 GTE (2016) on Circuit des 24 Heures. 9,900, (+ 2,460 CRB) and 1,820 Fame Rewards for 12th place are: 8,150, (+ 2,025 CRB) and 1,500 Fame}} 10,350, (+ 2,575 CRB) and 1,890 Fame}} 18,100, (+ 4,510 CRB) and 3,310 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 06. Stage 07 (With Dawn, Victory Comes) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''With Dawn, Victory Comes) are rewarded with 40,000, 30 and the FERRARI 488 GTE (2016). Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 488 GTE (2016) on Circuit des 24 Heures. 10,400, (+ 2,585 CRB) and 1,890 Fame Rewards for 8th place are: 7,800, (+ 1,935 CRB) and 1,420 Fame}} 32,400, (+ 8,085 CRB) and 5,870 Fame}} 10,300, (+ 2,560 CRB) and 1,890 Fame}} 23,700, (+ 5,910 CRB) and 4,340 Fame}} 12,350, (+ 3,075 CRB) and 2,240 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 07. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback